100 Stories of Pure Bade
by VintageBademance
Summary: Flipping pages back on their life. This is the end, but we're starting at the beginning. The very start of it all. We'll get back to the end later, that's not important right now, So this is the start of, the one and only, Beck and Jade.  Bade. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**100 Stories of Pure Bade**_

_The Good, the Bad, and the Bittersweet End_

(Beck's texts will be underlined, Jade's **bolded**. I was inspired for this beginning by chasingafterstarlight's (I think I got the name right,) _Playing Yesterday._ It's one of my favorites ever. Please go check it out.)

_One._

Flipping pages back on their life. This is the end, but we're starting at the beginning. The very start of it all. We'll get back to the end later, that's not important right now, So this is the start of, the one and only, Beck and Jade.

Jade. Tough. Sarcastic. Bitter.

Beck. Charming. Handsome. Cool.

Who would expect these two to fall in love?

But the number one rule at Hollywood Arts is to expect the unexpected.

It was a Thursday when Beck first met Jade, but a the Friday before when he became intrigued by her. Somehow fate connected the two, when Beck accidentally grabbed her similar black backpack in Sikowitz's classroom on that was intrigued by the contents of that bag. He was even more intrigued by the owner of it. Of course he didn't know it was hers at the time, he didn't find out and return it until the following Tuesday.

Back to the black bag he grabbed instead of his. In it, the things he found quite surprised him. A small black coin purse with fringe on it containing a bottle of "Black as Shadows" mascara. A tube of "Fatal Apple" dark red lipstick. _The most tempting color since Eve winked at Adam. _A small, almost empty bottle of My Sin perfume. A tube of The Colors of Sex liquid eyeliner, also black. A palette of "Smoke and Steam" eye shadow. Also in the bag, was a sappy, paperback romance novel. Something Beckett would be cracking jokes about for the rest of his life. A notebook with a dark purple cover, and black words scrawled at the bottom. "A Heart's Words." This he never did look in, something he almost regretted. There was a small pocket holding $47.32, an amount Beck remembered for the rest of his life, because he used it to buy a birthday present for Cat. (He ended up returning it six years later, after Jade had completely forgotten about it.) A note asking about the algebra homework. A pair of bright red scissors. Sixteen papers with music notes and lyrics scribbled down on them. A theatre history book from Mr. Gradstein with sharpie scribbles all over it. A pack o multicolored sharpies, missing the orange one. A pair of sunglasses. An unopened pack of tissues. And lastly, a tiny packet of instant coffee, obviously in case of an emergency.

There was no form of identification in the bag whatsoever, so Beck would have to wing it. As he was carefully stuffing everything back in, something sleek, shiny, and black caught his eye. He reached his hand in and pulled out a modern, PearPhone.

_Crap,_ He thought._ That means whoever has my backpack has my phone!_

He turned the phone on, and turned it over in his hand. It looked fairly new, and didn't have a single scratch. He flipped it back over and looked at the screen.

After thoroughly searching the phone for any soft of identification, the only thing he was able to find were the initials "J.W." The voicemail hadn't even been set up, so whoever this girl was must have gotten it recently. It was a GX. The model had just come out a couple months ago, and he had bought himself one too. He had chosen a shiny orange one, and had his initials engraved on the back. He knew his number, so he quickly hit "New Text"

Hey, whoever has my phone, we grabbed the wrong backpacks. You have mine.

A second later the phone buzzed, and a guitar rift sounded.

**Very good, Sherlock.**

Excuse me?

**Well, hello to you too Beck.**

Who are you? And how do you know my name?

**It's in your phone, oh smart one. And I don't think I'll tell you.**

Dude, this isn't funny. I just need my stuff back.

**I'm not a dude. Don't refer to me as one. And I, for one, am finding this hilarious.**

Well, sorry. How am I supposed to know?

**Well, seeing as you have my phone, you must've gone through my backpack. Which means you must have seen all my makeup and perfume. And I don't appreciate you going through my stuff.**

Well, you're one to talk. You obviously must have gone through mine.

**That's different. So, who is this "Cat" and why is she asking if she should bring your boxers to your RV tonight or just bring them to school tomorrow?**

You went through my texts? And that is most certainly not what you think! What did you tell her?

**Oh, just that considering what happened *last time,* You won't be needing them if it's like that again.**

:O

**Smiley faces aren't cool.  
><strong>

How could you do that?

**Excessive punctuation isn't appreciated either.**

Please excuse me while I go jump in front of a bus

**Hang on, let me grab some popcorn ;)**

Thought you said smiley faces aren't cool!  
><span>

**Very good. You're finally catching on.**

Sigh. What did Cat say after what you sent her?

**Hasn't replied yet. I must say, it's awfully annoying texting her. Her texts are overloaded with smiley faces and punctuation, not to mention the grammar and text lingo! Oh, the horrors!**

You have a thing with grammer?

**Grammar. Not grammer. So clearly yes.**

wut if i start txting lik dis? xxxx

**I'm going to murder you in your sleep.**

Oooo dats not nice! T.T *Sobs in corner*

**Seeing you in pain is brightening my day.**

You're not a pleasant person, are you?

**No, I'm not. Well, it's 10, and I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. Please die in your sleep.**

Hurtful. And I still don't know who you are!

**Your loss. Later.**

Fine. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_One Continued_

Gooooodddd morning!

**There's nothing good about this morning.**

Are you awake?

**No, dimbulb, I taught myself to text in my sleep.**

Somebody's awfully glass half empty.

**And somebody's awfully annoying. It's 8:30 on a Saturday morning. This is way too early to be up.**

…

**I need at least 3 more hours of sleep or I'll be in a bad mood.**

You're always in a bad mood.

**Very true.**

Why do I even bother talking to you?

**Hey, you started the conversation.**

What have I done to myself?

**Doomed yourself to a fate of unpleasant texts in the middle of the night.**

Why am I so stupid?

**I question that too.**

:(

**Still not cool.**

Whatever.

**You're obviously talking to me too much.**

What?

**I'm rubbing off on you :)**

Smiley faces? I'm obviously rubbing off on you too.

…**I should delete your number immediately.**

So why aren't you? Face it, you like talking to me.

…**Nahhh.**

And BTW it's my phone.

**Good point. Delete your number.**

…Nahhh.

**Don't use my own phrase against me.**

…Nahhh.

**Okay, now you're just doing it on purpose.**

…Nahhh.

**Dude! I will stop texting you this instant!**

Nahhh…

...

…..

…..

**Alright. You got me. I can't resist.**

Ha ha! I win.

**Nope. I win.**

…nahhh

I can resist anything except temptation!

…

I guess you're not answering me then.

…

I'll text you 'till you do.

…

Llamas.

Party hats.

Showponies.

CODE RED! A WILD HIPPO IS ON THE LOOSE STALKING FEMALE LETTUCES IN THE SHOWER!

…

…

…

…

JADE!

**How did you find out my name?**

I asked Andre if he knew whose number this was.

**That douche…**

Ha. Jade West. I should've known.

…

You stopped answering again.

Sigh.

Jaaddeeyykkiinnzzz?

**NEVER call me that again.**

KK Jadeykinz.

**Not amused. And don't say KK, you sound gay, or like Cat.**

KK.

**You're doing it on purpose.**

:P

**Sigh. What have we talked about?**

…not to use smiley faces…

**Aaannnddd?**

Not to call you Jadeykinz….

**Annndddd?**

You like texting me.

I really should have learned by now.

I drove you away again.

La da da da dee…

I know you're reading these Jade…

…

I seeee you, Warhorse.

PANCAKES  
>She wears short skirts, I wear T-Shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers…<span>

Never mind I'll find… someone like lettuce.

What the heck? Stupid auto correct. You, not lettuce.

Baby you light up my world like noooobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!

Sigh. 

You're really not budging this time are you?

That or you threw my phone at the wall and smashed it…

I'm gonna go with the latter…

I give up.

Text me later.

Or don't.

I don't care.

**Yes you do.**

HA! You answered!

**You doooo care if I text you back. **

I win I win I win I win!

**Stop avoiding the subject Beckett. Of course you care, or why bother send me 21 messages?**

I beat Jade, I beat Jade! Nya nya nya nya!

**So…you're a One Direction fan?**

Of course! Didn't you hear my ringtone?

**Yup. I always knew you were gay. No one *that* attractive is straight. **

Oh, so I'm *that* attractive?

**I thought One Direction was for screaming British fan girls.**

Stop avoiding the subject Jadelyn. Of course you find me attractive.

**Not me. But others.**

Oh, and I suppose you think I'm some player who dates girls who wear more makeup than clothes and whose relationships are shorter than your phone battery.

**Nope.**

You don't?

**Not at all. I know you're some player who dates girls who wear more makeup than clothes and whose relationships are shorter than your phone battery.**

That's not true!

**Yeah, we'll go with that.**

How would you even know?

**I'm Jade. I hear things. I'm not antisocial, I just hate people. **

…That does sound very like you.

**Which is why I can call you a player and not feel guilty.**

Fine. Think what you want. But I'll show you I'm not.

**Oh, and how are you planning to do that?**

I… I'm not sure yet, but I will!

**Okay…**

Fine then. I've got to go. 

Ello govna,

**What the heck?**

Well ello to you too, chap. Fine mornin' 'tisn't it? Wouldya care to join me for a spot 'o' tea and crumpets this lovely morn?

**No.**

Jolly good! I wouldn't want 'ya there anyway!

**Wow. Feelin' the love Beckett, feelin' the love.**

Got that right Jadelyn.

**What? How did you get my real name?**

Oh. Not like I hacked your slap profile… pffftttt no…

**WHAT**

Ha. And not like I added a video to… what, who typed that? That would be like, and invasion of privacy or something.

**Delete it. NOW.**

…nahhh.

I just got myself in even bigger trouble didn't I?

Oh, I see. You're not answering now. Well two can play at that game.

_**-The Slap-**_

**New Video Update from: Jade West**

Comments:

Cat Valentine: Beck? How… what… why…OMIGAWD. Teehee. Jadey's gonna be mad…

Beck Oliver: I, Beckett Oliver, sincerely apologize for hacking Jade's account. I must say she is extremely gorgeous, and her comebacks are insanely hilarious. I, on the other hand, am a complete and utter doof who should run for my life if I know what's good for me.

Jade West: I see you hacked mine.

Beck Oliver: Got that right. Really? TheBeckster123? THAT'S your password?

Jade West: Well, I've got to change it now!

Cat Valentine: Tee hee! This is so funny! It reminds me of the time I told Jade Andre's password, and she posted naughty things… hee hee! :) :)

Andre Harris: What the heck is going on?

Rex Powers: HA! You got dissed Jade! "Jade, who apparently hates One Direction, surprised me because her top five rated songs are all One Direction! And really? A Niall background? Get real." Bahahaha some tough girl Jade!

Beck Oliver: NEVER speak of it! And Beckett Ryan Oliver, delete that video right now!

Jade West: …Nah

Beck Oliver: There will be SERIOUS consequences if you don't!

Jade West: Let me think about it… Thought about it, no. So, you're a Niall fan?

Beck Oliver: I'm not speaking to you until you remove that video.

**New Update from: Beck Oliver**

Jade West-Hilarious, awesome, beautiful, epic, thrilling, gorgeous, talented, unbelievable, insanely cool, dark, has an amazing voice, great actress, funny, hysterical, pretty, wicked, and the best thing to ever walk the planet. Don't mess with her 'cause she'll kill you.

I'm a doof, stupid, arrogant, jerky, annoying, irritating, a loser, lame, idiotic, immature, and a player who dates girls that wear more makeup than clothes and whose relationships last less than your phone battery.

Why would anyone ever go out with me? I would be extremely incredibly lucky if a girl as beautiful or awesome as Jade went out with me… Oh wait, there is no girl as beautiful or awesome as Jade!

Comments:

Jade West: Self-centered much?

Beck Oliver: Modesty. It's one of my charms.

Jade West: Definitely.

**Jade West changed her profile picture.**

Comments:

Andre Harris: A… kitten?

Cat Valentine: Awwwwww! It's so cute and fluffy! Jadey, I told you cats were adorable! Hee hee… Cats… my name's Cat… get it?

Robbie Shapiro: So cute!

Rex Powers: Of course you'd say that Robbie, heh.

Robbie Shaprio: REX! He hacked my account and wrote that!

Rex Powers: You can't prove it was me!

Beck Oliver: Oh, you wanna play dirty? We'll play dirty Beck…

**Beck Oliver changed his profile picture**

Comments:

Andre Harris: Woah… just woah…

Robbie Shapiro: :O! How could you post something like that?

Cat Valentine! THAT"S SO DIRTY! I reported you, Beck/Jade!

Rex Powers: Nice, man, nice.

Jade West: WHAT THE HECK?

I can't believe you changed my picture on The Slap to porn.

**I told you, I play dirty**.

Well, I got banned for a month.

**Oh, Beck. Didn't you read the rules? You can't post anything deemed inappropriate!**

Oh gawd, Jade.

**You can't prove it was me.**

I seriously cannot believe you did that. Where did you even find a picture like that?

**Ahhh…Google. So many uses and counting.**

I really hate you some times.

**That's okay, I don't like you either.**

Augh. Just bring my stuff to school tomorrow.

**Ok. But I'm not so sure you'll be happy about what happened to your hat…**

What? My cool hat?

**It looks like some British gentlemen should wear it.**

Hmph. Well, now I can tell you that you won't be happy about what happened to Lovely Summer Romances and not feel guilty.

**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOOK?**

The romance novel? Let's just say your eyeliner… leaked all over it.

**No! I only had to read 3 more chapters!**

So. Tough girl Jade loves Niall and One Direction, not to mention, cheappy sappy paperback romace novels with stupid titles like Lovely Summer Romances.

**NEVER speak of it.**

Got to go. Byyeee Jaddeeyy.

**Sleep with one eye open, Beckett.**

**A/N: OK, sorry if this was confusing. Adding in reminders.**

**Texts Beck sends are underlined.**

**Jade's are bolded.**

**On The Slap, Beck was on Jade's account and Jade was on Beck's. Anything from Beck is really Jade, and anything from Jade is really Beck. **

**Beck posted a video of him on Jade's profile talking about how Jade's phone background was Niall from One Direction. Then Jade posted pretending to be Beck. Then Beck changed Jade's profile picture to a kitten. So Jade changed Beck's to… porn.**

**It's kind of A/U if you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, even though I wish I did.**

**(And to think, I offered Dan four cookies, a cupcake, and two pairs of bright orange scissors!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Check out my Victorious Prompts forum! And I have a new poll about this story on my profile, and I need your opinion! So go vote!**

_**Monday, 3:21 pm**_

**I cannot. Believe. You did that.**

Oh, what Jade?

**Stop being smug. You know exactly what I'm talking about.**

Oh thaattt…

**Why did you EVER think that was okay? To kiss me in public in front of everyone, when we're not even dating, and more importantly, I hate you? You're not even allowed to LOOK at me in public , and you KISSED me!**

Humiliating, wasn't it?

**Cut the attitude. And on top of it, now everyone thinks I'm dating, ugh, Beck Oliver.**

Even after you punched me in the eye and kicked me in the stomach?

**Yes.**

Well then.

**Ugh. That was not okay, nor will it ever be okay. I. Don't. Like. You.**

I think you enjoyed it.

**Seriously? You kiss like a wall.**

Well, considering you were kissing back at first until you realized what was happening…

**I. Was. Not.**

And was that a tongue I felt on my lips?

**You have now lost the privilege to talk to me.**

Are you sure? You talk to me an awful lot for someone who supposedly hates me…

_**Monday, 3:30 pm**_

This never lasts…

Watch. You're going to snap any second now.

3…

…2…

…1…

Huh.

Nothing.

_**Monday, 4:59 pm**_

I guess you really meant it.

_**Tuesday, 5:06 pm**_

Well…

Bye

Tuesday, 7:08

**You have a car.**

Huh? Jade?

**My car stalled and I need a ride. Everyone else has already left, even Trina.**

I thought you hated me.

**Don't get your hopes up. I'm only asking you because no one else is available.**

**Assuming you are, that is.**

I am.

**Great, pick me up in fifteen.**

I'll be there.

_**Tuesday, 3:37 pm**_

Well, today certainly was an interesting class/

**Don't talk about it.**

How ironic. Seventeen kisses in two days.

**I said, don't talk about it.**

But I suppose 16 were stage kisses…

**SHUT UP**

But one was real…

**I'm going to stop talking to you.**

I wonder why Sikowitz made us re-do it 15 times until he "believed."

'**Cause we obviously have no connection.**

Pardon me?

**Ha. "Pardon me," You sound like my grandmother. **

Back to your point, if you have one…

**We have no connection. We hate each other. There is no way that kiss would be believable.**

Why did he pick us then?

**Exactly. He thinks we're dating and we would connect. All because of you.**

Hey, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it!

…

Did I really send that?

…**yeah…**

Well… this is awkward.

**Well, how do you think I feel?**

Hey, I'm the one who said it!

**How would you feel if an arrogant, smug, jerk told you he enjoyed kissing you?**

Touché. 

**So…**

…So.

**I have to go now.**

Bye.

Beck Oliver couldn't believe he had done that. She obviously didn't like him back_. He_ didn't even know that he liked her. He had obviously felt… something but he could never quite identify what it was. Jade was, in short, a rude, mean, cruel, ruthless, gothic, _bitch_. But Beck saw something through that. She… She… She was incredible. She put on this icy exterior, but she had the way of making someone feel so, _special,_ so different, without even trying. He thought back to Sikowitz' class this morning, and how Sikowitz chose them to play the couple. The stage kiss had obviously meant nothing to her… hadn't it?

But yesterday, his revenge-scheme, she had started kissing back, until she realized exactly what was happening and who she was kissing. What did that mean?

Jade West couldn't believe he had done that. He had enjoyed kissing her? She hadn't felt anything really… well, that's what she was trying to tell herself. The looks he gave her during class, before the scene… His goofy grin and warm eyes had coaxed the slightest of slight smiles out of her, but of course she had hidden it. Did this mean she liked him?

No, she was Jade West and he was Beck Oliver. Sure they texted, quite a lot actually, but said almost no words in person. Jade West was not supposed to like guys, especially not guys like Beck Oliver, hot, popular, and always cool.

She would never admit to Beck that his scheme to embarrass her had actually been her first kiss. Of course, she wasn't going to feel anything special about that kiss, she had absolutely nothing to compare it to. While, it was defiantly different from her little brother Nathan kissed her on the cheek, but any kiss would be.

She had to stop thinking that way.

She hated Beck Oliver. At least she thought she did.

Now thinking about it, and she would never ever admit it, ever, it was kind of a love-hate relationship. It was different from the relationship she and Sinjin had, which was plain hate for him.

No, instead, her antics and insults made him chuckle, which Jade would hate, if it were anybody else. And his attempts to insult her, they made her laugh, but another thing she'd never admit.

…So what happens now?

_**Wednesday 3:52**_

**Hey**

…Hi

**So what's up?**

Nothing.

**So…**

So.

**How was Sikowitz' class?**

If you hadn't ditched, you would've known.

**Sorry.**

Well, we got an A on our romance scene.

**That's good.**

People were talking about us.

**Us?**

Yeah, you know, Jade West, dark hair, greenish blue eyes, about ye tall, gothic? And Beck Oliver, Tall, suave, incredibly handsome.

**I know A Beck, but I'm not sure it's the same one.**

Hurtful.

**Well anyway, what were they saying?**

They said that we wouldn't last more than a week as a couple.

**Ha. Sure shows what they know. They're all blonde, lip-glossing, hair-spraying idiots, and stupid, football-loving, women-deriving chauvinist pigs.**

You're so negative.

**You're so positive.**

Negative Nellie.

**Postitive… Pauly.**

Pauly? Really?

**I needed a name that starts with P.**

Well then.

**You're such an idiot.**

Meanie.

**Bastard.**

Bitch.

**Dick.**

Hottie.

**Beck!**

What? We're all going to hell anyway,

**I suppose. Screw romance, and screw the status quo**.

Got that right. Wanna prove them all wrong?

**Defiantly.**

Great. I'll give you a ride tomorrow morning.

**It'll feel good to hold something over on those Barbie and Ken boxed-sets.**

What a sense of humor.

**I was being serious****.**

Sigh. Of course you were.

**Oh, so you want to break up with me? I knew it! They were right!**

What? Jade! No! I never said that!

…**Well then.**

Sigh. See you tomorrow babe.

**What, I don't have a name anymore?**

…We're dating now.

**And that wipes my name from your memory?**

Sigh. Fine, I'll see you tomorrow JADE.

…**See you.**


End file.
